Electronic devices such as display monitors and the like are needed in a variety of settings. In doing so, it may be difficult to provide for monitors to be universally deployed against such a wide range of settings. Also, various electronic devices such as computer monitors (including flat panel and cathode ray tube (CRT) displays), televisions, video players and recorders, projectors and the like all require cables to connect these devices to other components in the particular system and/or to provide power. An electronic device may have multiple cables and power cords dangling. This can be at the very least, unsightly and can interfere with usability. At the very worst, dangling cables and cords may be dangerous because they may cause a person to trip and fall over them, or may cause damage to equipment by becoming ensnared.